"VeggieTales" Rewritten Episode Guide by 321SPONGEBOLT
Introduction Welcome to my episode guide. This way, in case you ever get lost on which of my transcripts you'd like to read, you'll always find them on this page, compared to trailers (recreated or original) done in my style. Just so everyone knows, I will not re-write every episode, just whichever ones I feel I can do. So far, I already did one. I intend to more. Assistance is okay, as long as you understand the policies down below. 321SPONGEBOLT's Rules and Policies # No adding fall sound effects, as I for one go against them. There are however a list of exceptions I can make. Otherwise, nothing plays whenever something falls or leans over in my version of episodes [https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:321SPONGEBOLT that normally do have fall sounds that I hate]. I'll put this icon: (*) as an indicator in my list. ## EXAMPLE 1 (Tolerable fall whistle for episodes since 1994 and above) ## EXAMPLE 2 in "God wants me to forgive them!?!" during "The Grapes of Wrath" ## EXAMPLE 3 in "God wants me to forgive them!?!" during "Larry's Lagoon". ## EXAMPLE 4 (Useful airplane zoom for episodes either replacing the one from my second example, or for replacing fall whistles. This is the short version.) ## EXAMPLE 5 (A longer version of the airplane zoom from Example 4) ## EXAMPLE 6 (Another airplane zoom) ## EXAMPLE 7 (A warbly fall whistle) ## EXAMPLE 8 (A xylophone fall sound. Not like the ones used in "The Toy that saved Christmas" and "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space!", but definitely a recommendation.) ## EXAMPLE 9 (Another xylophone fall sound. This one's shorter.) # No adding baby cry sound effects. The only baby cries I will accept are the ones from the 1959 Disney movie "Lady and the Tramp" and the 1988 Pixar short "Tin Toy". # No annoying screams, especially ones from this linked trope. These screams however I accept. ## SCREAM 1 ## SCREAM 2 (This can be used for old women screaming) ## SCREAM 3 ## SCREAM 4 ## SCREAM 5 ## SCREAM 6 ## SCREAM 7 ## SCREAM 8 ## SCREAM 9 ## WILHELM SCREAM (Obviously) # Be respectful to my works. Don't edit them and make them normal. # If you need to add characters singing, here's the icon you use (♪). Use it twice at the end of a song. the intro down below as an example # I have no problem helping you fix an area of whichever transcript you'd like to help me do in my style. Of course, I could use help myself. # If you like what I've typed, artwork is acceptable, just so long as the administers give you permission. Even if it's a recreation of the original boxarts or templates of Lyrick Studios trailers. # As long as you know what episodes don't have fall sound effects, don't add anything. # If you put something irrelevant on my transcripts, I will keep pressing undo revision or tell an administrator. # No hating or bashing. God would not want a war on the internet, nor does he like negativity. You have your versions, so I will have mine. # No cursing, every Big Idea TV show produced is targeted for little little kids. At most, it is rated TV-Y. # I will have ogg files on certain transcripts, mostly for songs or exclusive sound effects. If anyone has experience with Sound Effects Wiki and knows how to convert a 5-10 minute mp3 or wav file into an ogg file for users to click on, inform me and give me directions. Sound files are exclusive to what I do. # If you're a dedicated fan (or fan in general) of my writing style and have any ideas for episode re-writes you want that I won't be doing (even if you don't like hearing annoying fall sound effects like I do), you can add your re-writes to this episode guide as long as you put "Re-Write by your name here" so I'll know I didn't re-write what you did. ## If it's a re-write of an episode I already did or plan to do in my style, leave a comment on the page I already did and post a link to your version. I'd be more than happy to read what you wrote. # Have fun reading! INTRO FOR EVERY EPISODE EXCEPT THE THEATRICAL MOVIES AND "THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF AUTO-TAINMENT!" NOTE: My intro uses Larry's current voice, but without the lisp. Also for my version of the intro, Bob's lines would be re-dubbed. Episodes from their original full screen variations from 1993-2008 have black bars on the sides and don't get stretched out. Episodes and movies that were in widescreen remain untouched as well (In full screen mode, black bars appear on the top and bottom). (Screen fades from black after the "Big Idea presents" logo) Bob (Voice-over): Okay Larry. It's time for the theme song. (The "Big Idea presents" logo fades from white until it fades away) Larry (Voice-over): Um... yeah, Bob. What do I do? Bob (Voice-over): Hmm, let's see. (Gasps) I know! You play the guitar! (The logo fades in saying "under license from DreamWorks A Comcast Company" until it fades out) Larry (Voice-over): Bob, I don't have any hands. Bob (Voice-over): Oh, right. (The current "VeggieTales" logo fades in until it fades out) Bob (Voice-over): Okay. Uh, you play this. Larry (Voice-over): I don't wanna do that. I'll look silly! Bob (Voice-over): Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Larry (Voice-over): Nope. I'm not gonna do it. (Subtitle fade in saying "Created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki" and "Episode Re-Writes by 321SPONGEBOLT" until they fade out.) Bob (Voice-over): It's for the kids. Larry (Voice-over): Well... okay. But they better not laugh. Bob (Voice-over): Alright. It's time now. Better get on out there. (Larry the Cucumber pops his head from the left and smiles, then slides his head out of the shot. Then he hops to the center of the screen with a sousaphone. He then starts playing the theme song while blowing the sousaphone. After a few seconds, Bob the Tomato hops from the left of the screen and starts singing.) Bob: ♪If you like to talk to tomatoes, (Faces the screen) if a squash can make you smile.♪ ♪If you like to waltz with potatoes up and down the produce isle...♪ (As soon as Larry stops playing, Bob stretches his face to the screen.) Have we got a show for you. (Larry shows his head from behind Bob and shakes his head up and down. After which, we see silent clips of various episodes of "VeggieTales".) Choir (Voice-over): ♪VeggieTales! VeggieTales! VeggieTales! VeggieTales!♪ ♪VeggieTales! VeggieTales! VeggieTales! Veg-gie-Tales!♪ Bob (Voice-over): ♪Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be!♪ (The clips stop and Junior, Junior's mom, and Junior's dad appear on screen.) Choir: ♪VeggieTales!♪ (Larry continues playing the sousaphone and more clips are shown.) Junior (Voice-over): ♪Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen! (The clips stop and Junior, Junior's mom, and Junior's dad appear on screen.) Choir: ♪VeggieTales!♪ (Larry continues playing the sousaphone and more clips are shown.) Larry (Voice-over, current voice only): ♪Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half an hour!♪ (The clips stop and Junior, Junior's mom, and Junior's dad appear on screen.) Choir: ♪VeggieTales!♪ (Larry continues playing the sousaphone and more clips are shown.) Choir (Voice-over): ♪There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like "VeggieTales"! There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like "VeggieTales"!♪ (As soon as the clips end, we have a shot of Junior's mom and dad singing together, then a shot of Bob and Junior singing together, then depending on which season, the veggies all all shown on screen as it rains flowers or confetti. For Season 1, only Bob, Junior, and his parents are shown. For Season 2, Jimmy and Jerry, Pa Grape, Mr. Lunt, Mr. Nezzer, Madame Blueberry, Archibald, and Jean-Claude and Phillipe are added.) Choir: ♪It's time for "VeggieTales"!♪♪ (While everyone on-screen holds their final long note, Larry still keeps playing his sousaphone, and the camera shows a close-up of his face getting blue as the song ends.) (Larry runs out of energy and passes out. Larry breaths through the sousaphone, blowing the last note, and making some leftover flowers or confetti blow out. Then as soon as he regains consciousness, the rest of the cast members face the screen as the last notes play from an off-screen accordion and children laughing sounds are heard as the screen fades to black.) MY EPISODE GUIDE (*) = Has fall sound effects in the original version, but will be removed or replaced in my version. SEASON 1 Episode 1: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (* Only during "Daniel and the Lions Den") Episode 2: God wants me to forgive them!?! Episode 3: Are you my Neighbor? Episode 4: Rack, Shack, and Benny Episode 5: Dave and the Giant Pickle (* Only twice together at the end) Episode 6: The Toy that saved Christmas! (* Only heard during the song "Can't believe it's Christmas!") Episode 7: A Very Silly Sing Along!/Very Silly Songs! Episode 8: LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space Episode 9: Josh and the Big Wall! * Episode 10: Madame Blueberry (* Only heard once at the end when Madame Blueberry's house flies over Larry and falls in front of the Stuff Mart) Episode 11: Silly Sing Along 2: The End of Silliness?/The End of Silliness? More Really Silly songs! Episode 12: LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed (* Only heard at the end when Larry's plunger ear falls from the sky) Episode 13: King George and the Ducky (* Only during the brief pie war scene, twice if you count the recycled albeit reflected animation.) Episode 14: Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Episode 15: Lyle the Kindly Viking Episode 16: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Episode 17: Jonah Sing Along Songs and More! Episode 18/Theatrical Movie: Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie SEASON 2 Episode 21: The Ballad of Little Joe (* Only once when Larry's cowboy hat falls onto him after being thrown in the trench) Episode 23: A Snoodle's Tale Episode 24: Sumo of the Opera (* Only in "Sumo of the Opera" during the opening song "Wrestlers of Japan" when two peas dodge the falling Apollo, who lands in the middle of the ring.) Episode 25: Duke and the Great Pie War (* Only during "Babysitter in De-Nile") Episode 26: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Sampson's Hairbrush (* Used in "Bully Trouble" and "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Sampson's Hairbrush") Episode 28: Sherlock Holmes and the Golden Ruler: The Case of the Missing Friendship Episode 29: LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Episode 33: God made you special! (* Only in the "Dave and the Giant Pickle" segment) Episode 36: The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * FAN TRAILERS BY ME # "Welcome to VeggieTales" promo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm4ZIrZzITo Inspired from the promo Lyrick Studios did # "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" Trailer re-creation * # "God wants me to forgive them!?!" Original Trailer # "Are you my neighbor?" Trailer re-creation # "Rack, Shack, and Benny" Trailer re-creation # "Dave and the Giant Pickle" Trailer re-creation * # "The Toy that saved Christmas" Original Trailer # "A Very Silly Sing Along!" Original Trailers # "LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space" Original Trailer # "Josh and the Big Wall!" Original Trailer * # "Madame Blueberry" Original Trailer # "Silly Sing Along 2: The End of Silliness?" Original Trailers # "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" Trailer re-creation # "King George and the Ducky" Trailer re-creation * (* Used in the 2000 Lyrick Studios trailer only) # "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Original Trailer # "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" Trailer re-creation # "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" Trailer re-creations # "Jonah Sing Along Songs and More!" Trailer re-creation # "Heroes of the Bible!" Trailer re-creation # "LarryBoy! The Cartoon Adventures" Trailer re-creations per episode # "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" Trailer re-creation FAN TRAILERS BY ME (For Soundtracks) 1.) "LarryBoy! The Soundtrack" Trailer re-creation 2.) "LarryBoy! The Complete Soundtrack" Original Trailer SOUNDTRACK TRANSCRIPTS BY ME 1.) LarryBoy! The Soundtrack 2.) LarryBoy! The Complete Soundtrack Category:321SPONGEBOLT Category:Fanon Works